This invention relates to novel N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]thiazolesulfonamides where the heterocycle is pyrimidine or thiazine, to herbicidal compositions containing them and to methods of using them to control the growth of undesired vegetation.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around fuel storage tanks, ammunition depots and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
A number of different types of N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]arylsulfonamides are know as herbicides. Two of the first patents to issue on such compounds are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,719 and 4,127,405, issued on Oct. 2, 1979 and Nov. 28, 1978, respectively. These patents disclose compounds of the general formula ##STR1## where W can be O or S,
Z can be N or CH, and PA1 R is optionally substituted benzene, optionally substituted thiophene, optionally substituted furan or naphthalene. PA1 Q is ##STR2## R is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CH.sub.3 C(O)NH; R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl, NO.sub.2, Cl, Br or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 A is ##STR3## X is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H or cyclopropyl; and PA1 Z is CH or N;
Later publications have disclosed similar compounds where R.sub.1 is a thiophene or pyrrole. See, for example, European Patent Applications 81302461.9, published Dec. 9, 1981, 82301500.3, published Nov. 17, 1982, 80304287.8, published June 10, 1981, and 81301874.4, published Nov. 4, 1981. Nowhere in the art is there a disclosure of N-[(heterocyclic)aminocarbonyl]thiazolesulfonamides or any indication that such novel compounds would be useful as herbicides.